


Excuse Me, While I Kiss This Guy

by jerktohisbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Prompt Fic, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerktohisbitch/pseuds/jerktohisbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prompt Fill)</p>
<p>brothers-ona-hotel-bed:</p>
<p>I just need Sam and Dean laying together at night on the hood of the impala and shotgunning smoke and lazily making out until the sun starts to rise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse Me, While I Kiss This Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I know it wasn’t an official prompt, but I liked the idea so much that I just had to write a little something for it :) Sorry if it’s not what you wanted! I sort of hit a block mid-way through and couldn’t figure out a way to end it without being overly cheesy.

It’s not often that they get to do this. This being, getting high in the middle of nowhere, backs flat against the Impala and staring out into the vast expanse of the night sky.

But sometimes, neither of them feel like drinking. Sometimes, they prefer to just relax and experience that calming buzz that can only really come from smoking a bag of pot and staring into inky nothingness.

Dean turns his head slightly to glance at Sam from the corner of his eye. There is a small smile fixed on his face; what Dean would call Sam’s neutral expression. Even when he was sad or angry, Dean could swear he could see the wisps of a smile, aching to pull out from the corner’s of his brother’s mouth. But maybe it’s because for Dean, nothing is more important than seeing Sam smile.

He watches, head turning further to the side to get a better view as Sam brings the blunt up to his lips, slowly taking a drag before bringing his arm back down to rest on top of his chest.

His eyes follow the the movement of Sam’s lips, the way they form into a slight ‘O’ as he breathes down the smoke mixed with the air. A pink tongue pokes out, wetting the dry and yet still-so-soft-looking lips, an action that causes the same unconscious reaction from Dean, and a more typical reaction down in his nether regions.

Taking the blunt from Sam’s fingers, his baby brother yelps slightly as Dean rolls himself over so that he is now half laid on top of Sam’s body.

Their faces are mere inches apart, Sam’s breathing becoming heavy as they stare intensely into each others eyes.

Slowly, Dean brings a hand up to thumb Sam’s bottom lip, gently opening his mouth. He then places the blunt against his own, inhaling a long, deep drag before bringing his own mouth the rest teasingly, but not touching, over Sam’s.

He exhales, gathering the smoke into Sam’s mouth, lips barely brushing against his brothers as he lets the smoke fill the warm cavern. He can feel Sam’s body tremble in pleasure, the hazel eyes sliding shut as he takes what is given to him.

When he is done exhaling, Sam begins to inhale, only to be quickly cut off as Dean crashes his lips down, gentle yet firm in his claim.

A deep groan, rumbles from both men as their tongues come out to meet together in a dance of passion. The lingering smoke filling both their mouths, adding to the sweet taste of each other as they slowly and gently kiss.

Pulling back, Dean smirks down at his brother when he lets out a small whine at the loss.

"We could do this somewhere a little more comfortable." Deans suggests, his lips fluttering lazily over Sam’s, teasing and playful as the younger moans quietly at his ministrations.

"No. Comfortable, here. Warm." Sam replied, the sentence broken into single words as he planted kisses in between them. Shrugging his shoulders in a gesture of ‘suit yourself’, Dean brings the blunt up to Sam’s lips, watching intently as he wraps his lips around the roach, breathing in deeply while the cherry burns a bright red.

This time, it is Sam who leans up, pressing his lips tight and rough against Dean’s, his tongue pushing and prodding his way inside of his big brother’s mouth, only to have Dean respond with equal vigour.

Most of the smoke escapes, neither of the brothers caring much for it any more as they find a new drug in each other’s taste.

They stay wrapped up in each other’s lips until the first ray of sunlight pokes through over the horizon. By then, both brother’s lips are wet and red, the blunt only half smoked still gripped in between Dean’s fingers, forgotten.

They smile at each other, giving each other one last kiss before lifting their bodies up from the hood of the car.

"So, where to next?"

END


End file.
